The Paths we Walk Alone Together
by Jknight3135
Summary: A long way from home, a great journey before them, friends, enemies, an adventure like no other before them, on these paths they walk alone, but they will walk alone together. Here we start book two of my Togetherness series featuring Raven and Jinx. Rated M for safety because there will be violence, swearing, and sweet yuri romance, no lemons.


**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone, I wanted to make sure I had this done by Christmas time so naturally I waited til the last minute to finish it, and thus it has not been beta read. Anway here we go the first chapter of the second book I left you hanging on that last chapter long enough so consider this my Christmas gift to all of you who have supported me and this story, It's been a lot of fun and I've gotten a lot of support from you guys.**

**IMPORTANT! THIS IS BOOK TWO, IT WILL BE RATHER CONFUSING IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST PART, I mean feel free to go ahead anyway if you want, just sayin'**

**Disclaimer! I do not own the Teen Titans or their characters, nor do I own any songs or other media I may reference over the course of this work.**

**There will however be characters of my own creation that I do own.**

**Enough of my blather ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Book Two: The Paths we Walk Alone Together

Chapter One: A Journey Begins

Sound washed over her as if from deep underwater, distant and muffled. Her mind swam through thick clinging darkness, conscious thought was impossible as the fragmented pieces of her mind slowly melded back together, Raven finally regained her consciousness… and immediately regretted it, the first thing to register was a deep aching pain across her entire body. She groaned and curled into herself a little bit, then memory returned to her, the wurm, the hole, Jinx.

"Jinx?" Raven said opening her eyes now.

The thief was sprawled on the ground next to her, Raven rolled onto her hands and knees trying to push herself up. She stopped as a wave of nausea rolled over her.

The world slowly came into focus and the first thing Jinx registered was Raven losing her lunch. She groaned and rubbed her face with her hands.

"You ok sweets?" She asked hands still covering her face.

"Just… eugh… just a minute."

Jinx opened her eyes but didn't move any further just staring up into the sky waiting for the pain and nausea to subside.

"Raven?" … "What is the nearest binary system to Earth?"

"What?"

"A binary system you know with two suns, what's the closest one to Earth?"

"I'm not certain but, I know it's very far away."

"Fuck"

Raven looked over to the thief and then followed her gaze up to the sky where two suns burned brightly in the sky.

"oh…"

"What the hell happened?"

"Just give me a minute; my stomach is still trying to claw its way out of me."

Jinx pulled herself to her feet moving over and crouching down next to Raven who was still intently focused on a small depression in the ground, just breathing steadily.

Jinx surveyed their surroundings. They appeared to be in a small clearing in the middle of a forest of trees similar to birches and pines, overhead the sky was clear and blue with its twin disks of light, the air was still and cool, the sounds of insects and animals filled the air. It was almost like home, but the trees weren't quite birches or pines or any other tree that existed on Earth, the clear blue sky was crowded with one sun too many, and the sounds of insects weren't the sounds of any insect Jinx had ever heard.

"Where the hell are we?" Jinx mumbled to herself.

"I'm more curious about what the hell happened." Raven said standing.

Jinx embraced the empath, she tried to push away and kiss her but Raven held her.

"Don't kiss me, I need to wash my mouth out the taste is not pleasant."

"Right, seeing as we aren't in imminent danger anymore I think the kissing can wait." Raven just nodded sharply. "But you're feeling ok now?"

"Better yes"

"Well, we're alive, let's start with that, how are we alive?"

Raven's brow furrowed in concentration for a moment before a look of sudden realization spread over her features.

"Sunshine?"

"Jinx when we opened the portal to deal with superman what happened when it closed?"

"It exploded."

"No before that."

"Uh… it reconnected with the other end of the wormhole right? Then it destabilized and exploded…" The pieces came together in Jinx's mind as she said it. "Did we get sucked through the worm hole before the portal exploded?"

"It's the only possibility I can think of."

"So we could be…"

"Anywhere between lost and damned."

"But we're alive…"

"There is that, it's more than I expected going into that mess." Raven replied.

"Yeah, but now what do we do?"

"Try and find some…thing?"

"So we're going to wander around looking for something?"

Raven just shrugged.

"Well… lead on I guess."

With one last look over their landing area and a glance up to the sky they set off into the forest with no real direction or objective.

They wandered for a while before they came to another clearing; this one showed signs of habitation, a small pit filled with blackened coals, and some lightly worn trails. Raven crouched down and examined the fire pit.

"So people have been here?" Jinx asked.

"Something with at least rudimentary intelligence has been here, that's about as specific as we can get here." Raven replied.

Jinx wandered over to the pit herself while Raven scanned the surrounding forest.

"We aren't alone." Raven said.

Several figures burst from the foliage, forming a circle around them. The circle stood stock still after their sudden movement, leveling weapons at the pair.

A moment to examine their attackers, The figures surrounding them were all taller than them, male and female, and appeared reptilian in nature, elongated faces and colorful scaled skin, feathers and horns adorned their heads, and each had a long slender tail, standing on the balls of their three taloned feet, despite their animalistic appearance they held what appeared to be firearms, rifles of some design, and wore clothing that appeared machine made and held a similarity in the group that suggested an organized uniform of some sort, a strange mix of a para-military outfit and tribal dressings.

The two stood still carefully observing their captors, after a few moments another figure emerged from the foliage, a woman dressed more tribal than the others, and approached them. She held a long wooden staff that had baubles and ornaments attached to it. She walked past the circle half the distance to them and held out her hand palm up, a moment later Raven felt the psychic presence. Immediately reinforcing her mental barriers she readied herself for a mental assault, the woman merely waited however gently extending her mental presence, so Raven knew it was there but not attempting to press into her mind, after a moment Raven cautiously reached out to the presence.

_Hello, my name is Nyrene_

It was to communicate, of course they wouldn't speak the same language, wherever they were, these people obviously recognized them as outsiders, and mental communication transcends language.

_I am Raven, and this is Jinx, what do you want with us?_

Nyrene signaled to the soldiers and they all lowered their weapons.

_I apologize for our hostility, but we are embroiled in a conflict, and must be vigilant, you however are not what we expected to find, what are you and what are you doing here?_

_We're human, and we're here by accident our home is far from here._

_I've never heard of a human your home must be far away if what you say is true, what do you plan to do?_

_We… don't know, we're lost; any assistance you could give would be greatly appreciated._

The woman thought for a moment.

_Come with us I will take you to our elder and she can decide what is to be done, I think we may be able to help you though._

Nyrene spoke to the surrounding soldiers in a strange language that made Raven think of German but with a snake like lisp. About half of the soldiers trekked off into the forest again while a few remained with them, although they appeared much more at ease now. Nyrene gestured for them to follow and they did, flanked by soldiers, into the forest.

"Rae?"

"I communicated mentally with her." Raven said gesturing to Nyrene. "She is taking us to their elder."

Jinx nodded.

They walked for what Raven guessed to be about half an hour although time was difficult to tell on a different planet, before they arrived at the village. At first it was small outlying buildings, a clearing next to a river where racks of alien fish were hanging while a few of the Lizard like aliens tended nets, then another clearing where several inhabitants worked on long shafts of wood, whittling and sanding them into long poles that their structures were made of. Soon they came into the village proper, dozens of huts of various sizes across the forest floor and even suspended in the trees, while a stream meandered through the heart of the village.

While it appeared very simplistic and tribal at first a closer look revealed slight in-continuities just like the soldiers' arms and uniforms, more soldiers stood around the village with their guns slung across their backs, several of the villages inhabitants had tools and clothing that didn't fit with the tribal atmosphere, and as they passed through the village a jeep like vehicle rolled into the village with a machinegun mounted in the back and carrying several soldiers.

"What's up with this place?" Jinx asked.

"Dunno, maybe we'll find out." Raven replied as they walked up to one of the larger structures in the village, Nyrene parted the beaded curtain across the entrance and gestured them inside. The interior was a large room with a fire pit in the center, a small flame burned within letting off lazy tendrils of smoke to twist towards the hole in the roof, various tools and baskets were scattered against the walls amongst them were several all metal crates that had belts of ammunition and weapons sticking out of them. Next to the fire directly across from them sat an elderly looking woman, her scales were pale and the feathers that twined down around her head were a stark white, a long pipe hung from her mouth curling fragrant strands of smoke into the air, but she had an air of strength about her, her muscles were still thick and she posed like a wise mother bear rather than a frail old woman. The strangest parts however were the high tech holographic tablets that she held and were scattered around the ground next to her.

"Welcome strangers." She spoke calmly with a voice that had seen ages.

"You can understand us?" Raven asked.

"Not quite, I have a translator." The woman replied gesturing to a slim black band wrapped around her neck with two circular buttons on it.

"That is beside the point, come sit and explain your troubles to me." She said gesturing to the other side of the fire.

With a look to each other they went and sat across from the elder.

"Thank you Nyrene you may return to your duties." With a slight bow Nyrene left.

"Now then my name is Valera, although most around here just call me _Numera _I expect that didn't translate properly?"

Raven nodded.

"I didn't think so, it roughly means _mother _although it is more than that as well." She chuckled to herself lightly. "Although you may also hear me referred to as Old Dragon lady, although that is more by the Marc's men."

"The Marc?" Raven asked.

"In due time, now tell me what are your names and how did you come to be here?"

Seeing no reason not too, Raven recited their story from the beginning; Jinx put in a comment every now and then while Valera calmly regarded them and drew on her pipe.

"That is how we ended up here." Raven finished.

"That is quite the tale, I remember our guardian telling me of the wurm's passing some time ago, it carved a black swath across the sky taking a few stars with it as it passed." Valera replied. "That you managed to deal with it is incredible, and unfortunate that you have paid for it so, I may be able to help you however, although how much help it will be is questionable. I will have my daughter take you to our guardian; I believe he may have a spell that could help you get home."

"Really?" Jinx asked.

"I believe so, yes, but if it is as I think it will require you becoming involved in our struggle, but that can wait until your return." With that she turned to the ceiling, where a platform stretched around the outside of the structure holding crates and what appeared to be a few beds. "Vera" She called up.

After a moment a head popped out over the ledge, before another figure jumped down to the ground floor with them. This woman was dressed like she was from an entirely different age, a grey military jacket over a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of cargo pants, she not only had a translator around her neck but a holographic eyepiece connected to a small device over her ear with a mic attached to it. She didn't have feathers or horns but instead spines that twisted and swayed like hair fell from underneath a cadet cap and hung around her face, and her feet had open toed boots wrapped around them. She had a satchel with several electronic devices sticking out of it and another device wrapped around her wrist, while her appearance was strikingly futuristic she also had beads in the strands around her face and a tattoo curled up around her neck.

"Mother"

"I assume you heard our discussion?"

"I did"

"Good I would have sent you out if I didn't want you to hear, then I assume you know what is to be done?"

"I do."

"Thank you; get them translators before you leave."

Vera smiled and directed them towards one of the metal crates along the wall, after digging through it for a moment she pulled out two of the black bands and handed them out.

Vera placed her fingers on the buttons of her own and talked. "Can you still understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good, I turned mine off so that means they're working, alright follow me."

They walked back outside and over to one of the jeeps, Vera waved and shouted to a few people as they got in and she started it up driving out of the village along a dirt road.

"So if you don't mind me asking where does all of this equipment come from, it seems… out of place in your village."

"Well that's because it is, we have only begun getting equipment and such from the cities within the past ten years or so, but no it isn't made here."

"Are these cities where this Marc and his men are?" Jinx asked.

"Yes, the Marc is the leader of two of the three cities, his people are different from us, they look kind of like you, different but more like you than us."

"What about this third city? Who leads that one?" Raven asked.

"That requires a longer explanation than we have time for, suffice to say that is the root of our war, if what Mother thinks is going to happen I will have time to explain on our way to the Marc's fortress."

They rode on in silence for a little while before they came to the trails end.

"Here we must continue on foot, it's not far though." Vera said getting out of the jeep.

The dirt path led deeper into the forest where the trees grew thick and began to blot out what little light filtered down to the forest floor. After walking through a particularly dense patch of forest they came out into a grove, secluded from the rest of the forest by a wall of trees that nearly grew into one another, near the rear of the room sat in a chair made of wood white with age was one of the guardians of balance.

He resembled Link although he was covered in foliage rather than rusted loops of chain.

"Welcome, I have been expecting you." His voice was slow and deep like the forest.

Vera just bowed her head briefly and stepped back into the shadow of the forest, while Raven and Jinx approached the ancient.

"Yes, Link has told me of your accomplishment, unfortunately I cannot return you home."

"You can communicate with him, but you can't portal us home?" Jinx asked.

"Communication through the entity of the universe we both come from is simple; transportation of two beings across such a distance is not possible, save for extreme circumstances, as you well know."

"Just how far are we from Earth?" Raven asked.

"You are nearly on the exact opposite side of the Milkyway galaxy from Earth, a coincidence I have no doubt the infusion of Jinx's powers played a part in."

"That's a long way from home…" Jinx mumbled.

"Indeed, traditional spacefaring craft would take a millennia to cross such a distance." He pauses. "Although if you weren't traveling by traditional spacecraft…"

Raven and Jinx perked up at his hint.

"I can make this journey…" He seems to search for a fitting term. "Possible"

"Make it possible? How?" Raven asked.

"A spell that will transport you across great distances near instantaneously, about the average distance it would take to get from one solar system to another, but it requires an immense amount of energy."

"So, can't we do that?" Jinx asked looking to Raven who in turn half shrugged.

"Unfortunately it is not that simple either, while you two were powerful enough to tear space and defeat the wurm it was only because of the help of us guardians, the wurm was unbalance, and all guardians strive for balance, during your contest with the wurm, you had the power of the guardians backing you, as well as your strengthened bond, a bond Link has relived."

"Wait me and Rae aren't bound anymore?" Jinx asked.

"Your bond is no longer being artificially strengthened."

"So we can be apart from one another now?" Raven asked.

"Yes"

"So we can't create the energy ourselves, where are we supposed to get that kind of power?" Jinx asked.

"The spell is not picky any source of energy will do, theoretically you could merely stand in the sunlight long enough to collect energy from heat, and light, although it would require years to do so."

"So we have to find some kind of energy source and use it to power the spell so we can play connect the dots with stars all the way across the galaxy?" Jinx asked summing everything up.

"Correct, that is the best I can offer unfortunately."

"It is better than not being able to travel at all." Raven replied.

"Point" Jinx said nodding.

The ancient reached within his robes and produced a tome, bound in black.

"This tome holds the spell, all you have to do is use your magic to activate and channel the energy to it, and it will do the rest." He said handing the tome to Raven who slipped it inside her cloak.

"Now, I know there is a power source on the planet that you can use, it is in the third city and you will require the aide of the Marc and the forest folk to take it, that is all I can offer I wish you luck on your journey, it is a long path you two will walk alone together." With that said the ancient sat down again.

Raven and Jinx bowed their heads slightly. "Thank you"

They turned and left the grove, Vera was leaning against a tree just outside the entrance.

"So?"

Raven looked to Jinx and back to Vera. "Back to the village, we're going to need your help to get home."

"And we'll need your help too, come on."

They drove back to the village, and back to the main lodge.

"Mother?" Vera called out as she parted the beaded curtain.

"Yes I'm here." Came Valera back.

Walking into the lodge Valera was standing across the fire from them, a brown leather satchel hung off her shoulder and a large handgun rested in a holster on her hip now.

"I assume the ancient gave you the spell?" Valera asked.

Raven produced the tome from within her cloak.

Valera nodded. "Then you will need access to the batteries, get ready to go Vera the transport is already on its way."

"You are coming Mother?" Vera asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss the fireworks, and you know I love seeing your dear sister." Valera said with a smirk.

"That might have worked if Sam hadn't been here yesterday." Vera said back.

Valera simply laughed. "You know me to well young one."

Jinx and Raven shared a glance at the families banter. They followed them outside and down a trail along with several soldiers carrying various things, coming out into a wide and well-worn clearing a thrumming sound grew on the horizon. After a few moments a helicopter like vehicle came into view.

It had two open sides hovering in the air via a pair of rotors mounted within small wings above the open sides and a tail that much resembled a helicopter from Earth, mounted machineguns stuck out of small windows just ahead of the opening and behind the cockpit. An emblem emblazoned on the side of the vehicles hull depicted a sword blade thrust deep into the ground with a vibrant tree and vines growing from the pommel above the ground.

The soldiers inside the vehicle we're very different from the tribal soldiers, these ones wore very modern looking suits of armor covering joints, shins, torso and head, their armor was a dark gray trimmed with blue, same with the visors in their helmets. As soon as the choppers skids touched the ground several soldiers jumped off and started unloading several metal crates while tribal soldiers loaded on bundles and other supplies.

"Come on, I have a lot to tell you during the trip." Vera said beckoning them towards the vehicle.

Raven looked to Jinx who just shrugged and walked off towards the helicopter, Raven followed behind.

"Here we go again…" Raven thought to herself.

**A/N: Well that's a lot of intro, and really I could have made this chapter twice as long by adding the next part but I wanted something to give you guys for the Holidays, and to deal with that little cliff hanger from last chapter, I hope this explains what I wanted it to well enough but as always if something is confusing feel free to yell at me about it, I mean that too, what people have asked questions about in the past shaped some of the explanations for this chapter to help alleviate confusion, so really yell at me.**

**Anyway for those of you that follow it the next chapter for Evolution will be next on the docket, I might finish that before school starts up again, maybe.**

**Thanks for reading and Happy holidays, Jknight out.**


End file.
